Uncharted Supernatural of the Uncertain Destiny
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: AU Things are slowly looking up, and everyone starts to find secrets out and don't know how to deal with them. Also a huge surprise is found out in who someone is really related to. Also with characters from Numb3rs.
1. Preface

Hello everyone,

With me not being able to upload anything at the moment with me living on a farm and the internet package we have doesn't give us the option of unlimited internet. So with all of this in mind it has given me the chance to edit and up-date all of my stories. Sense I am able to do that I have read all of my stories over multiple times and hope I have improved them to something better for everyone. To save space in chapters I have decided also to do an author note at the beginning of each story so hopefully the website doesn't bring it down. Here I will also explain what each story is about to give some people who have decided to read this gets an idea of what they are about.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

This one is for my _CSI – Alias & Numb3rs_ crossover story titled '**Uncharted Supernatural of the Uncertain Destiny**'.

**Summary: AU **Things are slowly looking up, and everyone starts to find secrets out and don't know how to deal with them. Also a huge surprise is found out in who someone is really related to. Also with characters from Numb3rs. Re-editing

When Sara and Warrick were younger they had met each other and have had a daughter. Sara is the younger twin sister of Donald Eppes and they are cousins to Sydney Bristow. So with this being the case it is an Alternate Reality (AR) or Alternate Universe (AU). When it was Serenity's sixth birthday they were in a car accident and were told that her parents died well they were told she didn't make it. Since then Serenity was trained by the FBI and CIA. With this being an AR or AU (I am not sure which one this would fall under or even most of my stories) the FBI and CIA have a new program that most don't know about it and it is training teenagers or even younger children to do assignments like adults. She is a part of it along with Lindsey Willows and three triplets that I made up. They are a team of five and are on a special assignment and the whole team accept for Lindsey has gone missing. Grissom is still a part of the team and Warrick is alive as well as Nadia from Alias.

If anyone has any questions for me please ask away and I will try to answer them for you. I have no problem with you asking. Please enjoy the story.

Serenity


	2. Prologue

Here is the new prologue for this story I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

"**Anyone one on a cell phone or regular phone"**

'_Someone thinking'__'_

_Flashback_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

* * *

Prologue:

Las Vegas Crime Lab – Night shift Sunday May 8th, 2011

(Break Room)

Sara Sidle along with her co-worker Warrick Brown walked into the break room just getting back from their interrogation that they had just finished when she noticed Nick Stokes in there as well and asked, "Hey Nick is your case working out for you so far tonight?"

"I have had a lot better and easier cases, but this one isn't too bad," he answered pouring some coffee for the two of them and himself, "How about the two of you?"

"We have had better ones as well, though we were able to close it tonight," Warrick replied, "but someone here couldn't wait for me to join her in the integration and almost lost it with the guy like usual."

"Ha ha very funny... but it did work out in the end."

Just as she finished her remark to the teasing the rest of their colleges filed into the room. They each grabbed some type of drink and fruit before they did anything else. They had consisted of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sophia Curtis, Greg Sanders and Jim Brass, followed by Conrad Ecklie.

They all took a seat around the oval table in the middle; well he just stood at the front of it, "Okay I have some bad news and some good news for all of you."

"And what is that?" Grissom asked, not liking the feeling he was getting from that one statement for some reason.

"The mayor would like for you all to go on vacation, he has arraigned for you to all go to Los Angeles together, because he had looked over everyone's vacation time throughout the crime lab and everyone on this team along with Jim and Sophia have at least two months of vacation time still."

"Cool I have some friends there; we might be able to stay with them." Sara and Warrick said at the same time, thinking of the same people, without anyone from their group noticing.

"You can but if it's too much he has also paid a room for you guys to have by yourself if need be... also Catherine he told me to tell you that Lindsey can go as well."

* * *

One week earlier

Sunday May 1st, 2008

(Los Angeles F.B.I Headquarters)

Donald Eppes of the FBI was currently working two different cases, one that his team was aware of the other one they didn't even know existed. Ever since he had started working with follow FBI partners Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Megan Reeves and even his younger brother Charles Eppes, he has never liked working on cases that they didn't know about; especially if it was undercover. Over the last couple of weeks that he has been working on the second case it was getting harder to keep it from his team, it didn't even help that his team was around when the director was trying to ask about it. The person he was trying to protect from many people and he didn't want the team to find out about and had almost not worked because the team were close to over hearing on a few occasions. There were too many things going on and he thought if the team found out other people might by mistake. That was something that could not happen at this present time.

At the current moment he was following some video surveillance of a huge drug bust going down, when Colby walked into the room. Not wanting for Don to know that he was there he stayed quiet, but it didn't take long for him to notice someone else was in the room with him. He was just about to turn around to address the person with him when the screen started to go hazy. Before that happened just a moment too soon; it looked like they were about to wrap it up after trying to the last couple of weeks. A moment later when the visual was back on they saw everybody in what looked like a warehouse they finally noticed; running around and some falling by what they guessed were bullets. Soon afterwards the screen filled with what looked like to be blue light and a second later he saw something he never wanted to see, was his niece Serenity just disappearing.

"SERENITY," he yelled at the screen; speaking into his microphone he said, "I want everybody to look everywhere for her until you find her."

He knew that there was something special about her and it included things to do with the supernatural realm, but he didn't know to what degree. She had different powers and he found it cool as she was learning how to control them and he knew they have kept her alive in many occasions. He was also aware that she would continue to get more he never did know what they were half the time. Hopefully what he had just witnessed was a new one she just got.

Everybody in the office looked up from their computer screen just as he turned around white faced. This was something he was hoping they could fix before his step sister found out she was missing. Though at this point he didn't realize that she had thought her daughter was dead for a very long time. It had been a long time since they had talked last and that didn't finish on a good note. Getting up off of his seat he walked out of the room.

"Hey are you okay Don? Who was that girl?" Colby asked, as he followed Don out of the door.

* * *

So here is the new prologue and I hope that you guys had enjoyed this a bit more from the original.

Serenity


	3. Chapter 1

Hello everybody; I was just wanting to inform you that I know there is a certain age limit that you can apply for the F.B.I and that you need a certain area that you are trained in. Though for the purpose of the story Serenity Wolfe, Kara, Tina, Tatiana Blaze and Lindsey Willows are a part of the F.B.I and C.I.A for a reason, so I hope I don't offend anybody in any way. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Recap:**

Everybody in the office looked up from their computer screen just as he turned around white faced. This was something he was hoping they could fix before his step sister found out she was missing. Though at this point he didn't realize that she had thought her daughter was dead for a very long time. It had been a long time since they had talked last and that didn't finish on a good note. Getting up off of his seat he walked out of the room.

"Hey are you okay Don? Who was that girl?" Colby asked, as he followed Don out of the door.

* * *

Chapter One

Once everyone was aware of what was going on and everything else was talked about and understood, they all left and headed to their respective homes to start packing. It had taken Catherine about fifteen minutes to convince Lindsey to join them, though Catherine wasn't aware that she was heading there without her knowledge already. Lindsey just didn't know what she would do once they got there, because she would have to get away from her mom. When they were both done packing, they headed back towards the lab where they had all decided to meet back up. Once everyone had arrived, they were going to head to the airport together to save time and gas. In the next few minutes following their arrival Sara and Warrick arrived at the same time, than followed by Grissom, Nick, Greg, Sophia and finally Brass. They were just about ready to leave when Archie Johnson and Mandy Webster arrived. It confused everyone at first when they realized that the two of them had suitcases with them at their feet. Well they were getting everything in order Sara had called the two and let them know what was going on and had them join, though she never told anyone else who was there when Ecklie walked in.

"No offense guys, but why are you here with your luggage?" Greg asked, lifting up his own things, getting very excited.

He had always wanted to go there the last few years, but with work it wasn't happening any time soon. A few people from their group have always wanted to go there for awhile as well. You could see the others were excited to go. Lindsey was excited because she could find out what happened to her best friend because she had never gone very long without hearing anything from her and it was scary that it had been as long as it has. It would just be really hard to get away from everyone, so she was hoping that they left her at the hotel no matter what they decided to do.

"We have some friends there, plus we have some vacation time as well and have wanted to go for awhile...it was a bonus that Sara invited us to join," Mandy answered, giving Sara and Warrick a wink, because they were facing the two.

While Archie was picking up both of their bags he added, "Plus someone has a birthday down there and we wanted to surprise her."

After a few minutes of them all just standing around in the lobby, they noticed that people were watching them. They all grabbed their own bags and headed out to a van that was waiting for them outside that was going to take all of them to the airport. It didn't take them very long to get there after all of their things were put in the back and the driver left the parking lot. Ecklie had already gotten them all of their tickets, so it made it easier to get through security and customs. All of their seats were within the same area as each other, which made it nice. There were three hours left before they could board their plane. So to pass their time they all decided to look around the airport, going in and out of souvenir shops.

As Warrick and Sara were in one of those stores Warrick decided to bring up his question that had been on his mind since they had left the crime lab, "So what brought this up Sara, I noticed you were talking to Ecklie at the beginning of our shift."

"Well for the two of us along with Mandy and Archie we aren't on a vacation like the rest of the group," Sara answered, well placing the book she was looking over back on the shelf.

"Why what's going on... for the last few weeks you have been all over the place and taking quite a few secret phone calls," taking Sara's hands in his he continued, "Even during crime scenes you haven't been thinking straight, haven't been totally there during integrations... Grissom has almost pulled you off of a few cases. People are trying to figure you out."

* * *

_(__Flashback__)_

_Ecklie walked into the crime lab right on time and headed straight for his office like he does every time he came on duty. Just as he turned the corner to enter his office he saw Sara standing beside his door, which never happened unless she was in some type of trouble. Considering as the two of them never got along for some reason, because of those two thoughts in his head it took him totally by surprise to see her there. Every time he thought maybe they would be over it, something else would happen, like the incident with Catherine, him trying to get her fired. So he and Grissom came up with a compromise so it didn't happen again. So far it has worked and he noticed she had better control over herself then he gave her credit for. With that in mind he motioned for her to go into his office. One of these days he would find out and hopefully it would answer a lot of questions he had about her. None of her files really told him much and he didn't like being in the dark. Letting it all go for now he followed her into his office and put his bag behind his desk._

"_So what can I do for you Sidle?" he asked crossing his arms as he leaned against his desk._

_When it looked like he wasn't going to close his door she turned around and did it herself. A lot was going on and she didn't want the rest of the lab to hear any of it and she knew that the rest of the team would be there soon. Knowing what she was going to bring up she tried to find out a way to ask him without giving much away. If everything went good with this conversation then they could all leave within the next day or two._

"_There is something going on in Los Angeles and Archie, Mandy, Warrick and I are needed over there, though I cannot go through any of the information with you," she answered, "Though I was also wondering if the others on Grissom's team including Lindsey, Sophia and Brass, they all need a vacation?"_

"_How long will you all be gone... plus can you give me any type of detail even if it's small?"_

"_Wish I could give you some information but I can't... and hopefully I don't have to keep you in the dark for long, because I might need to stay there for a couple of weeks," she replied, "though we might at some point need to come back with my cousins' team, if what I think is going on is actually happening."_

_Well getting out the proper paper work that he needed for Sara to fill out and he had to sign off he said, "Well whatever it is that you're there for I do hope everything goes well."_

_After the paper work was dealt with she left to head to the change room, where Warrick and Nick were already there._

"Are you able to tell me anything in why we are all here?" he added while looking at some books, "And how do the others fit into all of this?"

"Well I can't tell you anything just yet at this point, because I don't even know much of what is going on myself... though what I can tell you is that once we are with Archie and Mandy I can tell you guys what I can and hopefully that will help," she said picking up three new books, "As for the others they really do need this vacation time, but I knew they wouldn't do it when the rest of the team is working... you know how it is, it's either you chose to take the vacation, or the department forces you in directly."

With that being said they headed towards the cash out and then left to meet up with the others. On their way back to the meeting place they had bumped into Archie and Mandy and she told them that she would fill them in later, when they asked what this was all about as well. Shortly they met up with the others and they headed to one of the small restaurants and all grabbed a coffee and muffin. As they were waiting to be called and finishing their food they talked about all different things and Lindsey told them how school was going so far for the year. They had just finished eating and headed towards their terminal, when the intercom came on signalling their flight had finally arrived.

* * *

(Los Angeles)

Once their plane had landed on the air strip and they were allowed to get off they got up and grabbed their own carry-on bags. Looking around once they had everything in their possession again from the conveyer belt and were outside she looked around for her cousin Sydney Bristow who was supposed to be picking them up last she heard. After a few minutes and she couldn't spot her, she was getting worried, but noticed Eric Weiss walking towards them, when she was just about to grab her phone. With everyone following right behind her she met up with him half way and said hello. He was a follow worker of Sydney's and one of her best friends and they had been close well she worked there with all of them. They followed him to the limo that would be taking them sense their group was big, on their way he was going to fill them in why she wasn't there to pick them up. The driver came out of the driver's seat and helped them to put their luggage in the back and let them in. After that it didn't take him long to get onto the road.

"Sara we have a few slight problems at the moment," Weiss said looking nervous when he saw everyone that were sitting around them, "Though is it okay to talk with all of these guys here?"

"It's okay with me for you to talk... if you get into trouble knowing Sloane, I'll talk to him about it after," She answered, not liking the way he was reacting and looking nervous, because this could never be a good sign.

"We can't seem to find Sydney anywhere as well lately," Weiss blurted out, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean you can't find her, when was the last time you saw her?" Mandy asked.

"I guess Sara hadn't of told you anything as of yet to you, Warrick or Archie the new mission that we have been given?" Weiss said, looking at Sara for confirmation, when she nodded he continued on, "Before we had called Sara, we had received a call from someone unknown and they told us that they had Serenity along with Kara and Tina... at first we didn't want to believe them, until they showed us them and said if we didn't get Warrick and Sara here to talk to them then they will have all three of them killed."

"Wait didn't those three used to be partners when we were all told Serenity was dead?" Archie asked turning to look at the mentioned, which were facing each other.

"Yes they all were, plus recently Kara and Tina were on their own mission when we lost contact with them about a week ago... though we have looked for them everywhere we couldn't find them in the end and then a few hours ago well you were still up in the air we got this phone call," Weiss answered, "Because we can't find her, we think that Sydney went to look for them and we haven't heard from her in a while… at least two hours."

Before they went the whole way to the building they ended up stopping at the hotel they would be staying at. Catherine made sure that Lindsey got to their room safely and then ran back down to join the group. At first Lindsey was mad that she couldn't go with them, but knew it was for the best. This way she could look for Serenity and their friends who had gone missing on one of their cases that she couldn't go on. Serenity had promised that everything would work out fine and that Catherine was going to start thinking and look into why she was missing so many school days. She was happy that her mom had no clue especially because she was in college now in the last two years, but this was starting to also worry her, because her mom had no clue this was going on and she was a mother who could spot anything that Lindsey did. Ever since she had entered high school she had been working for the F.B.I and C.I.A in a new program they had. It was fun especially when the case/mission worked out the way they wanted them to. So far to this point they thought they were doing really good and had no problems outside of the job; they felt pretty lucky. They always stayed in contact and if they were asked about it then they passed it off as pen pals. Then when she didn't hear from them in the past week she didn't like the feeling that came with it, so as soon as her mom told her about this 'vacation' she had no problem agreeing with it right away. She was so busy thinking about this when she left the room to get a drink from a vending machine down the hall way she didn't see a person coming up behind her.

At the same time that the person came up behind her with a cloth in their hand someone else had just stepped out of the stairwell. The person came out facing the two people and quickly went around the corner peering around it to see what was going on. They had been coming to this hotel with their spouse of the last ten years for an anniversary weekend away from their young twins. Nothing had ever happened at the hotel for a long time and this made it interesting. First it had looked like it was a part of something like a college thing maybe, but as soon as the person started fighting they knew that it wasn't the case. It was a hundred percent confirmed as soon as the girl was able to get out of the guys hand and turned to run in their direction. On both of her biceps there were raw red hand marks and figure nail scratches, in turn she moved so fast she almost tripped over herself, when she was out of the persons reach. Though when she got her footing back she bolted for the stairs, but wasn't quite fast enough. About six steps away from the door he tackled her to the ground and her head hit it hard. Knocking her out as soon as her head hit the floor; the other person who was a female came around from the corner and hit the guy over the head multiple times until he let go and ran away.

She grabbed her phone out of her purse when she was sure that the guy was really gone. Kneeling down she checked the teen girls pulse and was happy to feel that there was one and it was strong. Deciding to sit down beside the girl well waiting for the ambulance to arrive she kept an eye on her. Once she got off of her phone two other doors opened up and a lady from one and a man from the other one got out and walked up to her. They each asked if there was anything they could do to help out in anyway. She asked for the male to go down to the lobby and wait for the ambulance and asked the female to get a blanket and pillow to elevate her head. It didn't look serious from her point of view, but she did have a bump on her head and a bruise already coming out on the right side of her forehead that connected with the floor. On a closer look of her arms it didn't look as bad as she thought it would at first and was happy to see that. Though she couldn't say the same for the scratches, because they looked deeper then they looked as well and she had blood flowing from them. When the other lady was back she moved the girls head from the first lady's lap and placed the pillow under her head. She also wrapped the girl up but put her arms on top of the blanket. When that was done they heard the elevators doors opening and were happy to see the stretcher and paramedics. It didn't take them long from that point to make sure she was stable and left.

Both the lady and the man were on the floor underneath them and had heard the scuffle and came to see what it was about. Though by than it was over and they saw the two ladies on the grown. They were both about to leave before they noticed that the one laying with her head in the ladies lap was unconscious and that it would be better if they helped.

Until the limo had stopped out in front of the CIA building they just sat down quietly thinking some things over. When it was stationary the driver walked out to the back door and opened it for all of the riders to get out. They all followed Weiss to a building, which Sara, Warrick, Archie and Mandy remembered working at awhile back. It wasn't very long since the last time Mandy was here, it was just over about five years ago; well for the rest it had been around at least eleven years. When they were all cleared through, Weiss took them to one of the debriefing rooms. In the room there were already eight other people in there around a table in the middle. The room consisted of two white boards, a projector and also a sixty inch plasma screen.

"Hey everybody long time no see... and I would like to introduce you guys to my new friends and colleagues Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, and Sophia Curtis. You might also remember Warrick Brown, Mandy Webster, and Archie Johnson," Sara said, pointing to everyone as she said their names.

Everyone that was already sitting down; said their own hellos, well Weiss sat down between Michael Vaughn and Nadia Santos. At the same time Sara, Warrick, and Archie went to grab some more chairs, well Mandy stayed with them. They all sat down before Warrick introduced everyone else.

"Guys these are our old friends and colleagues Michael Vaughn, Eric Weiss, Jack Bristow Sydney's father, Marcus Dixon, Marshall Flinkman, Thomas Grace, Arvin Sloane, Nadia Santos Sloane's daughter and Sydney's half sister, and last but not least Rachel Gibson," Warrick said, sitting down between Sara and Mandy.

The order around the table started with Sloane at the head of the table in front of the white board. Then starting to the right of him was, Jack, Dixon, Marshall, Nadia, Weiss, Vaughn, Thomas, Rachel, Nick, Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Archie, Mandy, Warrick, then finally Sara. Just when Sloane was about to ask Sara something, the phone rang. Jack was about to pick it up, when Sara pressed speaker.

"**Hello everyone, I do hope Sara and Warrick are there now,"** Said a guys voice, **"If not I do believe they would hate for me to kill Sydney, and their daughter Serenity."**

With that Sara gasped and looked towards Warrick, not catching everyone else's gaze on her. "What do you mean our daughter, she's dead," Sara quickly said, not looking at anyone else around her but the phone.

"**Well let's just say she's been a part of something big, since she was six and we only just found her a month ago, but she won't speak with us," **said another voice, but female,** "Though she doesn't even know that you two are alive either, she said she was told you guys died in a car crash, fourteen years ago."**

* * *

Well I'll stop there for now. If you guys would like to find out what happens next, please review and let me know what you think about how its progressing slowly, or if I need to fix anything.

Serenity


	4. Chapter 2

For this story line to work Sara is a part of the Eppes family and twin sister to Donald Eppes. So I do hope that all of you follow readers are enjoying this updated story if you have already read some of it and I also welcome new readers and hope you enjoy as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Hello everyone, I do hope Sara and Warrick are there now,"** Said a guys voice, **"If not I do believe they would hate for me to kill Sydney, and their daughter Serenity."**

With that Sara gasped and looked towards Warrick, not catching everyone else's gaze on her. "What do you mean our daughter, she's dead," Sara quickly said, not looking at anyone else around her but the phone.

"**Well let's just say she's been a part of something big, since she was six and we only just found her a month ago, but she won't speak with us," **said another voice, but female,** "Though she doesn't even know that you two are alive either, she said she was told you guys died in a car crash, fourteen years ago."**

* * *

Chapter Two

Everyone had started to think right after the other person had stopped talking following with the line going dead; they were all deciding what they should do next with all this new information. Sara had just come up with something that could be important and was about to say it out loud, when the screen turned on to show two different people beside one another. The taller of the two they noticed as Sydney and the other one they didn't know, but thought it might be this person known as Serenity. She was around the height of five foot three, with multi coloured hair that it looked almost fake because of all the different colours. When Marshell Flinkman zoomed in on the girl they noticed that she had a lot of blood, which some looked fresh well others were already started to dry. Looking at her face they saw a tattoo on her forehead just above her left eye brow. There were also tattoos on her left arm and right arm; they consisted of a black rose with a pink middle on her forehead, on her left arm she had an adult white tiger surrounding two cubs and on her right arm she had a red python with the tail starting on the back of her palm in the middle, with it winding around the arm going towards her shoulder joint and it looked like it was about to bite down where the head stopped.

Both of her arms were tied up above her head, by a chain going around her wrists and she was suspended about ½ an inch off of the ground. On her two arms she had wet and dried blood running down from her wrists which looked really raw and severally chafed. Right above her right eye she had a semi deep gash going from the underside of her right eye brow all the way into her hair line and it was bleeding pretty heavily. There was also a trail of blood sliding down her chin from her mouth. On her stomach just below her halter top was a deep red gash that almost looked just like her arms with dried blood. Though if you looked really closely you could tell that it was still bleeding in the middle and it was worse than her forehead. Near her collar bone she had a deep purple black bruise forming; it started in the middle of her neck going down towards her shoulder and covered half of the collar bone. If you looked really careful at her right shoulder it almost looked like it had a whole in the middle. On her left shoulder it had a small cut that looked to be the only injury that wasn't bleeding at all anymore.

When the camera was zoomed back out Marshal moved it over to Sydney, so they could take a closer look with her as well. When they looked closer at her they were happy to see that she looked okay and that she wasn't as hurt as Serenity. With it zoomed out once again they were able to see a bit of the surrounding area they were located in. It was a pretty big room and they soon realized that it was some type of warehouse. From the little bit they could make out on a closer inspection for what they could see it was big, but could not tell how big. The only sight of furniture or anything in general was just the chains connected to the ceiling. There were no couches, chairs or even tables or cabinets. Yet it didn't clear out any negatives of warehouse, because there were too many throughout the L.A area. There was no audio in the back ground of any vehicle so that made the area a bit smaller, but not by much. Later on they would look into it closer in it with a closer eye after these people end the call, which they were hoping it would be soon.

"**So are you guys ready by any chance to hear what we have to say... I think you will like it a lot,**" asked the female figure.

"What do you guys want? Why do you have Sydney and that other girl?" Sara asked becoming really confused with everything going on, "What does she even have to do with all of this? And who are you?"

"**I am really disappointed in you guys Sara... I can't believe that you don't recognize me,**" she said, "**And you should know her, you gave birth to her about twenty years ago.**"

Every body's facial expression showed that they were either confused or very surprised at this turn of events. No one from either team knew that she had any kids let alone a teenager/adult; and they waited to see if Sara or Warrick would say something, but when they didn't they turned back to the screen. Just as their eyes were back on it, the female had stepped into the light showing them what she looked like. Her height was around five foot nine, with long strawberry blonde hair, which was done up in a braid going down the middle of her back stopping just at the end of her rib cage. In both her left and right ear she had four earrings and a nose ring. Once they had finished looking her over, Sara jumped up knocking her chair over and making the rest of the group jump a bit in their own seats.

Making everyone jump again from her voice volume Sara said loudly, "What do you want from me Susan... first you take me from my family when I was younger and now you're up to whatever this is... please just leave me the hell alone."

"**I am really sorry Sara, but I can't do any of that... she's too important,**" Susan replied, walking behind the younger lady and placing a knife against her throat, "**You along with your daughter and a few of her friends have some sentimental value to me... especially your daughter out of everyone.**"

Very slowly she drew the knife across her throat, with a red thin line forming and red blood falling down to her chest. She was just about to sink it into her shoulder when somewhere behind the camera; there was a bunch of banging sounds. It didn't take them long to find out was going on... a few minutes after the huge bang about fifteen people came on the screen, with navy blue jacket under a blue cadaver vest with the big letters saying **F.B.I.**Five of the agents headed straight for the younger lady and slowly got her laid out on the ground while taking the chains off. Well five more went to Sydney and did the same thing for her. The final five tried to get the people who were already there, but weren't able to find them in the last few minutes. Once they were sure that they were gone, one of them got their phone out and called for an ambulance. When they were looking for those people they found a side room that had three other girls in it. It wasn't anywhere near camera's so there was no way to notice that there was a door or even that these girls were even here. Quickly talking with the head of the force, they grabbed the girls and took them out to the main room, just as the ambulance arrived.

With everybody else watching the screen intently, Sara and Warrick quietly made their way out of the room. They didn't make it very far from the room when Sara collapsed with Warrick sitting behind her and making sure she hadn't hurt herself at the same time. Warrick remembered what Sara had gone through the first time they were told that their baby girl was dead, though a few days before the doctors had said she was really healthy after their accident. They weren't sure at first if that was exactly true because they were never allowed to see her at the time, so to this point they hadn't fought the hospital. Hoping that one day her body would show up and to now learn that she was alive this whole time was just too much. Mandy had stepped out of the room when the screen ended up going black because the video feed was cut off. She was then followed out by Archie and Vaughn well the rest of the group stayed inside watching them, to make sure they were all okay but wanting to give them some privacy well they talked. It didn't take too long for Sara to calm down and dry her eyes.

"We were all thinking of going to look at the local hospitals in the area if you would like to join us... they should be there once we arrive hopefully if we find the right one first," Mandy announced when the two looked up.

"Do you guys have any clue without looking at them all where they might be to save us some time?" Warrick asked, rubbing Sara's arms as he realized that she had started shaking.

"Well we had done some quick calls in the far out ones from here and there wasn't anyone who's seen them... then the last one we had just phoned was Imperial Convalescent Hospital, but they weren't too sure," Vaughn answered, "Plus it's located in Pasadena which is about fifteen minutes from here give or take and if they aren't then we will just go hospital to hospital."

"Well then let's head out there... hopefully they are there; it would make it easier to deal with everything."

* * *

(Imperial Convalescent Hospital)

(Don's P.O.V)

As soon as the screen had gone blank I raced out of the building with the team right behind me, without asking anything of what was going on. Half way there I get contacted by one of the agents who stormed the place that they had Serenity and were heading to the hospital. Knowing which hospital they would be taking her to it didn't take us long to get there, which was nice because it should be there shortly just after we arrive. It drove me crazy though when no one would speak to us and were about to leave when I saw two of the agents from the live feed come out of a room. Not caring what the workers had to say I slowly made my way towards them, but stopped shortly before reaching them. From where I was standing I could hear them talking and liked what I had heard, because it confirmed that it was Serenity's group in there. I was about to say something when something else caught the corner of my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was someone that I didn't think I would be seeing in a long time if ever again even. If it was who I thought it was, then dad would be happy, because he didn't react well when she went missing all those years ago. Let alone how I felt, it would be perfect if it was her, because Serenity would finally get to meet her mom after all. To think that she thought her mom was dead all this time and being able to meet her mom; I was glad for Sere.

I was so intent on finding which room or area she was in I forgot that my team was with me, so I jumped when I heard Megan's voice ask, "Don who is this girl we came to see... I have never seen her before last week; I have never seen you act like that since the thing with Charlie and the reporter incident and who was that other person in the feed with her that Colby told us about on our way over?"

"The girl we have been looking for the past week is a niece of mine named Serenity and the other person with her is Sydney Bristow a C.I.A agent... plus there should be three other girls named Kara, Tina and Sophia Blaze along with a Lindsey Willows who came in shortly after them," I answered quickly, "I had a twin sister named Sara who went missing when we were five years old, plus Sere's been working for the F.B.I and C.I.A. for about the past fourteen years roughly; yet I didn't meet her until five years ago when

"We didn't even know that Sara was still alive until about ten years ago when dad, Charlie and I went on vacation in San Francisco and came up against a crime scene when going out for lunch and she was one of the crime scene investigators on that shift... though I need you to keep this from Charlie no matter what for now, because he won't remember her."

"We'll make sure he doesn't find out in less you are ready to tell him about her... though how do you recognize the other people in her room?" one of my guys asked, who sometimes drove me crazy the most even sometimes more than Charlie, but is one of my best two men.

"Well for Sydney Bristow I don't really know her very well, but I have heard a lot of good stories about her from Sere, as for the other four girls… they are on Sere's team and I have worked with them all... why Colby do you know them?" I answered at the look that Colby had in his eyes looking at me at the time.

""Not really, but I have seen the three other girls around the office quite a bit lately with Serenity talking to some of the higher ups even with you on a few occasions," He replied quickly, taking a spot to lean against on the wall across from me.

I was just about to explain some more to the group, when I had felt a quick tap on my left shoulder. When I had fully turned around I couldn't believe who it was. When I had first gotten back from San Francisco that one time I had always kept an eye out about her because I felt like I knew her somehow than, but it wasn't until she moved to Las Vegas dad told me that she was my younger twin sister. Now though looking back on all of that I remembered that my dad saw me looking at family photos one day and that was when I asked about her. When I couldn't put a name to her face and couldn't figure out what I was feeling after that vacation I gave up and asked dad about it after awhile; especially from photos of us in the hospitals as babies. Then not long after that roughly five years I had found out about Serenity during a case and when she got hurt I had the hospital do a DNA test when she reminded me about what Sara had looked like during that vacation. When it was confirmed I had called the San Francisco crime lab to talk to her, but was told she didn't work there anymore and they told me that she transferred to the Las Vegas lab. I didn't think that I would find Sara in Los Angeles, so to see Sara here I was very surprised. The last ten years had been long and very confusing even now, but I was happy that my dad was there to help me understand at least some of it.

* * *

(Sara's P.O.V)

It didn't take us very long like Vaughn said to get to the first; which turned out to be the one she was taken to, though it was really busy in the emergency room like usual. I didn't like how long it was taking just to ask a simple quick question. That's when I saw somebody I thought I recognize, but didn't know how or where from. Ignoring the workers and her friends at the time she started heading that way. Close enough to hear some of what was being said, but not to be seen as someone listening in on their conversation in case it wasn't who she thought it was.

First person who I heard saying something was a female voice asking, "Don who is this girl we came to see... I have never seen her before last week; I have never seen you act like that since the thing with Charlie and the reporter incident and who was that other person in the feed with her that Colby told us about on our way over?"

"The girl we have been looking for the past week is a niece of mine named Serenity and the other person with her is Sydney Bristow a C.I.A agent... plus there should be three other girls named Kara, Tina and Sophia Blaze along with a Lindsey Willows who came in shortly after them," I a male answer who I assumed was probably this Don person, "I had a twin sister named Sara who went missing when we were five years old, plus Sere's been working for the F.B.I and C.I.A. for about the past fourteen years roughly; yet I didn't meet her until five years ago when

"We didn't even know that Sara was still alive until about ten years ago when dad, Charlie and I went on vacation in San Francisco and came up against a crime scene when going out for lunch and she was one of the crime scene investigators on that shift... though I need you to keep this from Charlie no matter what for now, because he won't remember her."

"We'll make sure he doesn't find out in less you are ready to tell him about her... though how do you recognize the other people in her room?" another male voice spoke up answering Don I guessed.

"Well for Sydney Bristow I don't really know her very well, but I have heard a lot of good stories about her from Sere, as for the other four girls… they are on Sere's team and I have worked with them all... why Colby do you know them?" I heard Don saying.

""Not really, but I have seen the three other girls around the office quite a bit lately with Serenity talking to some of the higher ups even with you on a few occasions," He replied quickly, taking a spot to lean against on the wall across from me.

After awhile when I had heard enough I started making my way towards the group and before anyone from my group could stop me when they spotted where I was headed, I walked up to him and tapped his left shoulder. When he had turned around and I couldn't help but take a deep breath in, because I had seen him in many of my dreams over the last couple of years and it drove me crazy that I couldn't figure them out. I also noticed he was a guy who stopped at a crime scene I was at ten years ago in San Francisco along with two other people who looked similar to him. It was really good to finally see him in person after all these years of just seeing him well sleeping. Though I'm not a hundred percent sure how I know him, but I also felt safe at the same time weirdly. At the same time I realized that he was on the television a lot lately and also remembering that I had my friends behind me I quickly turned off my emotions for the time being and tried to figure out what I was going to say. Hopefully I wasn't stepping out of line and I would get some answers to a lot of questions that I had.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Um... um are you... are you Special Agent Donald Eppes by any chance?" she asked, after a few more seconds.

"Yes I am... what can I do for you?" he answered after shaking her hand, "and if you don't mind who are you?"

"Oh I am so sorry about that, my name is Sara Sidle and this is my husband Warrick Brown, along with our friends Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and Michael Vaughn…" she answered, "I heard you talking about some people who are one of our friends and one of my friends daughter."

"Oh well it is a pleasure to meet you guys... if you don't mind who is your friend and friends daughter?" he asked confused, before he remembered he should introduce his group, "Also before I get too far ahead of myself these are friends of mine as well as colleagues Megan Reeves, Colby Granger, and David Sinclair."

"It is a pleasure to meet you guys... um we know Sydney Bristow and Lindsey Willows... we also know the triplets from Lindsey," Sara replied, "We worked for the C.I.A with Sydney for short while."

All of this info was a huge shock and surprise for Don, making him really think and lean against a wall himself. Forgetting about his teammates at the time he looked straight at the person who could just be the missing twin sister that he had been missing for so long. Nothing at this point was making any sense to him. Yes he knew that Serenity was her daughter and understood that they didn't bring her up, was just too weird. Then to find out that she knew about the other four girls though was interesting. He couldn't really complain a lot though and he had no idea why he felt that way, too much was just going on right now for him to keep a focused mind.

First the triplets went missing roughly about two months ago and no matter what he did and where he looked he couldn't find them. It wasn't until Serenity and her boss had come to see him that he learned the four of them along with Lindsey were supposed to all be on the same mission for the past five months. Even though Serenity's boss didn't want to fill him in on the mission Serenity had told him anyways, knowing that Don would need to know everything if he was going to help them find the three girls. Lindsey couldn't go on it because she was grounded and there were a lot of things going on at school that she couldn't miss. The five of them were supposed to get into a big gang that had suddenly decided to do some assassinations on people of big importance in the government, but she along with Lindsey weren't able to make it, plus she couldn't make it at the start because she was on another mission at the time. She never liked it when she couldn't get into touch with her friends or family and this was scaring her. They went to many different places that she could think of them going from what little information they had at that present time. There was no luck and it was put on hold for other cases they had leads in. It always happened with her group and the more they ran into trouble and got out of it some way, the less back up they were getting for some reason. She was really close to losing it if nobody started to shape up. They were the ones who brought them into this, yet the other agents could help or protect them just didn't work for anyone, which was starting to cause them even more trouble.

She had looked the whole place over where ever they thought that the girls were when nothing turned up where the meeting was to take place. After a week of them finding nothing she started to go to his work a lot, because she didn't want her boss to find out what she was doing. Though sometimes it was hard to get away unknown though when she was able to leave she would join Don and they would both look some more on the side, but no matter what they did they couldn't find them. The few times that she able to come over he wanted to fill his team in so they could help, though in the end they never did. At first when they had all started to work together and Don first met them he thought that they were related but he wasn't too sure and felt bad for her. The four girls were the only family she had; they had met each other in a children's home and became real close friends. They all did everything together whether it made trouble for them or otherwise. It didn't take them to long to get on the radar for anybody in the government, especially C.I.A and the F.B.I. Though they were all friends they all had different personality that was really different yet they fit together; they all looked out for each other. Where Serenity was quiet and close minded the other four were outgoing and by that they had no problem letting people know what was on their minds. They were also really protective of her, wouldn't leave her side in less they had no choice and made sure no one went near until they knew everything about those people. It had taken him months to get close to her and once he saw he could see why everybody was protective on a few occasions.

He himself would admit it to anyone who asked, it didn't even take him long after to get just as protective of her not just because she was his niece but because of her character. Though she was quiet and kept to herself, when she needed to be strong, proud and forthcoming she was a great person, but she could also be really naive at times. When she was really young she had many different tests done, because people in the child's home didn't want to deal with her because of her strong attitude at the time. For her to be placed in a family they decided to do every test that was known so that they could figure out what was going on and place her in the right home; and it was hard because she would always get sent back for one reason or another. With all of the tests that she had done to her they had found out some interesting facts about her. Before they were done she couldn't talk or walk for the longest time and was just starting to be able to talk sentences when going into grade one. It turned out that she had what was talked ADHD, **Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder **(**If anyone doesn't know what that means it will be described at the end of the chapter**). Over the years people found out that she was at least four to five years younger than she was mentally. She tried hard but since that was the case she had trouble trying to see more than just the good in people and understanding a lot of things. That also made it hard to stay out of trouble and why the girls watched her back closely. Though they did let her try to work it out herself, though if it doesn't work out or they had a bad feeling than they would step in.

"Though we don't know a hundred percent what is going on or where it started, I was given a letter three days ago... half of the things on it I didn't understand, but I did know my friend was in trouble," Vaughn started saying, "It had been fully confirmed when another letter that the two of us got about a month ago... it told us that someone we should know had at least four people we know and at first we didn't believe them, but not long after the last letter we got had a video feed of the four girls we knew."

"So we have looked the girls all over and Kara, Tina, Sophia and Lindsey will be fine, they are not as bad off as the other two... but is it okay to speak about them with this other group of people here," a doctor asked as he walked up to the large group.

"Yes that's fine with me, they're close friends."

"To start of Lindsey isn't too bad because most of the bruise and cuts she has are only recently and she has a slight concussion... as for the three sisters they have a few wounds on their humerus bones which are broken and they should heal nicely," he started right of the bat, knowing that Don was ready for the news about Serenity and didn't want to wait another minute to find if she was going to be okay, "The four of them shouldn't have to be in here very long compared to Serenity, but I'm not too sure about Sydney."

"But something tells me you have a bit more to tell us about Lindsey, because someone talked to the cops and they had seen everything that happened to her so spill."

"Well for her with it only being over an hour since she was attacked... she will have a few bruises on her upper arms from where the guy grabbed her and they should be gone in the next week or so... though I would like to keep her over night just to be on the safe side because of her concussion.

"The three sisters should be okay after plenty of rest, fluids and food will help a lot and they should be okay in about a few months or so six at the most and might need a bit of physiotherapy. Sydney will need to have her wrists wrapped until the skin has fully healed which will take a long time and then will need some physiotherapy to rebuild the nervous and muscles as well... her head wound will heal nicely since the cut wasn't really deep. Though when she does get out at the end of the week if everything goes well she'll need to rest a lot."

Taking a deep breath he had them follow him to an empty room and closed the door making them really confused. If these were friends of Don then it would be okay to say everything, but he didn't want anyone else from the hospital to overhear anything. He knew that Don wouldn't like what he had to hear about Serenity, she was definitely the worst of the group. He wasn't looking forward to telling them about her, but he had to do it quickly because they were getting ready to operate on her. He was hoping that they could do something and protect her and he wouldn't like the reproduction of what Don will do to him once he found out everything.

"As for Serenity sadly I don't have a lot of good news for you about her, but we will do everything to make sure that she is good and safe... we will have to put her in a medical induced coma after we operate on her. Her wrists are similar to Sydney's though the skin is worn down to the point where you could see her bones..."

"Sorry but how does that make it similar to Sydney's... if anything it sounds worse?" Sinclair asked, not liking where this was going by the sounds of it.

"Well just like I said similar but the skin is worn off more so she will need to have more intense physiotherapy to gain all her muscles back... though the difference is that she had also fought back hard with them because both of them are fractured as well and we didn't need an x-ray to confirm that. Along with her fractured wrist she has a broken radius bone. When we looked closer at her two shoulders we found that in her right shoulder she has two separate gunshot wounds...

"One on each side and they are in the center with just a bit of bone between the two, then the gunshot wound in her stomach isn't as bad as we thought it and it didn't cause any serious damage... though going back at the wound in her shoulder we need to get the two bullets out because an infection is starting to set in and we need to take some safe steps to make sure it doesn't get worse... so that is the main reason we had to put her in an medical induced coma."

"And to help her shoulder... what are you going to do?"

"Well we are hoping that we can get her into an operating room very soon and get the three bullets out of her... than from there we are going to reset anything that needs it like her left shoulder... besides all that if the surgery goes well which it should then she won't have an infection for very long, but I will have Amy here take you guys to a see the five other girls for now," he answered, pointing to a nurse coming their way.

When he was sure that they were okay and getting their way to the room, he left to get to the operating room. With him out of the way it didn't take Amy long to get to the group to where the others were. Once they reached the room she headed straight to Kara's bed that was across from Tina, who in turn was beside Sophia who was across from Lindsey. Between the wall and Kara's bed they were able to squeeze one small bed in for Serenity, they guessed. Sara was the first one to give her a huge followed closely by Warrick, then Don to finish the group off. The other people in the group just said hi to the girls and introduced themselves. Not wanting to stay in her room on her own because she could still walk Sydney Joined them and told the group that she wasn't as far off of leaving like the other girls because she was only missing for a week and was happy that she would be out in a few days. When Sara had started asking questions in how she knew the fives girls she was happy to hear what was going on. Sydney had been working with the girls for about five years and that through all that time she didn't know who Serenity really was until a week ago. It had confused her at first because for as long as she knew Serenity was dead like many other people thought. Well that was going on Vaughn was taken to a room near the girls were Sydney was placed to see how she was doing and if she was up to going to the girls room.

"So out of curiosity why didn't any of you contact us sooner?" Sara asked, sitting down in a chair beside Sophia, "Who would of thought that we were so close to her and the three of you… well I guess all five of you knew... but to know that your younger sister is still alive!"

"We wanted to mom and badly but we couldn't tell you... we wanted to so bad but we just couldn't," Kara answered not noticing anyone's surprised looks at finding out Sara had four children instead of just one, "A guy by the name of Sloane and someone else guys do any who told us that we couldn't say anything to you… guys do of you know the others name?"

"No." was the surrounding answer.

"Yeah wish we could remember... but they told us all that we couldn't talk to any of you about her or we would be suspended," Tina added, looking over to Lindsey who was still sleeping and then the rest of the people they didn't know and she did not like the looks that they were giving as she finished.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked, sitting down beside her.

The three sisters looked at each other, but before they could answer Sydney and Vaughn walked in with coffees in his hands, "It's okay Sydney and I can answer these questions... why don't the three of you guys get some rest well we do... now I know that you are mad at us for keeping it from you Sara but we couldn't tell you about her. We had no idea Sloane was watching our every move and the same was said for the head of the F.B.I was watching the girls closely not to tell you

"Though for awhile I was second guessing myself if I should contact Don not knowing that he was the one who was going to work with her the most, but decided against it when Serenity informed me that she trusted that he would keep it to himself... the main reason we had to make the world think she was dead because a lot of powerful people are after her, but we don't know who they are or what they want with her."

With that Sydney thought she should leave and head back to her room which was across the hallway to rest. Once she was sure that the group would all stay there, she ended up heading to one of the bathrooms not far from there. Stepping inside and locking the door she grabbed a bag from under the sink and placed it on top. When she was sure it was balanced on top she put both her fingers at her neck and pulled a mask off. Inside of the bag there was a set of clothing that would make her look like another hospital nurse; changing into them she left the room and headed towards one of the exits. Making it nicely without being asked to help out she walked out and went into a black van right outside. From there she would be watching the surgery with Serenity and wait until it was done so she could have her people bring her in. As that was happening someone from the staff that worked which they later found out was Vincent put the real Sydney back into her room.

* * *

(Surgery Bay)

When Vincent was sure that the group was making their way to the rooms, he went in the opposite direction to the surgery bay. He didn't like what he had to do at all this day, but he had no choice in the matter and he wasn't looking forward to see what Don will do when he found out. Before the ambulances had arrived he was contacted by a lady saying she needed him to do something for her. He didn't like it at all especially because he knew how much Don liked Serenity and he wouldn't be happy as soon as he found out. The main thing that settled it was when he was the stake of his family, he has four kids and a wife that these people knew about and he couldn't chance them. When he reached the room that she should be in they were already half way through when people came into the room and started to check things before having the other doctors and nurses leave the room. Once they were sure that everything was okay they walk out of the room pushing the bed and machinery out towards the back where the truck was. He made sure that it wasn't there to be on the safe side and as he arrived he saw who was supposed to pretend to be Sydney walk into the truck. So from there he got Sydney and took her back to her room and headed to where the girls were to face Don. He wasn't going to enjoy what he would have to say or how he was going to react.

Before he went into the room, he thought of what he was going tell Don. He knew no matter what he told him he would be furious. He hoped that Don would at least try and understand where he was coming from, he couldn't tell him at the start even if he wanted to; they were watching his every move. He didn't think that he would get out without a scratch every scenario he was thinking of, or at least he might lose his hearing. Plus he should remember there was more than just Don and his F.B.I team, there were her sisters and friend, along with the C.I.A adults. He also remembered that Sara Sidle was in the room, because he had heard many different stories about her from his parents over the years. They were talking about her a few times when he was about seven years old. He knew that she was Don's missing twin sister, but he didn't know what to do about it after so long, especially when he had learned who these girls were. Every once and awhile they were in the news and he didn't know if Sara ever heard about them during those times; so he was trying to stay calm when these people asked him to do what they wanted. When he thought it was clear and he might be fine and that he was probably safe to go in for now, stepped into the room.

When he was through the door he looked everyone over and made sure quickly that the four girls were okay and they were resting at that time. He was hoping that the adults hadn't noticed him but it didn't last very long.

"Don I have some bad news for you... that you probably won't want to really like to hear," he said as Don turned towards the room's door.

"What is it Vincent, did everything go good with the surgery... though I am really surprised that it is over already," he asked, standing up from his seat beside Tina and heading towards Vincent.

"Well as far as I know it went good… but I don't know… um... for… sure."

"What do you mean not sure, you were just down there to make sure everything was going okay," Don almost started yelling finally standing in front of him.

Colby and David quickly moved towards Don just in case he was going to do something, and before he could Colby quickly spoke up, "Doc you better explain now before he loses it."

"A lady about half an hour before you guys got here with everyone, came up to me and told me to do things that I wish she hadn't… but she had threatened my family if I didn't do exactly what she told me.

"She had me grab a bag of clothes and leave it in the bathroom down the hallway, once Serenity came in I was supposed to have her signed up for surgery no matter how bad her injury was, but once I saw her she defiantly needed to have it. I was just about to…"

He was about to be continuing when Don lounged at him, thankfully David and Colby were there to stop him, "Why you... I trusted you with my life, sense we were kids… I TRUSTED YOU WITH SERENITY'S LIFE… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US VINCENT?" He shouted.

Once he was finished he sat down again, Vincent continued, "I had no choice but the whole time this was going on Don she had a gun pointed at my neck and one of those old style Athemays against my throat… I really didn't want to do it, but once she mentioned you and your family name I couldn't help but agree. At the same time I had a last minute change of mind, and tried to go stop her but by the time I got there she was already gone. Really I'm sorry."

* * *

(C.I.A Headquarters)

Once Sara and Warrick had left Mandy went looking through the hospitals data base to see if she could find where the girls and Sydney were to be sure. Archie went and searched the video feed so that he was able to help Flicnkman find out where the building might have been. They also noticed that the person wasn't Susan like Sara had thought at first, but they didn't know who it was at this point either. When they heard that, they had Dixon and Jack help to find out who it was. They all pulled out Sara's mission reports and tried to find out who it could have been. They were able to get it down to at least three different people, when they noticed the time. Well all of that was going on Catherine had decided to check in with Lindsey and didn't like it when she didn't pick up her cell phone after a couple of tries. Thinking that maybe for some reason she had left the hotel she called Sara hoping that she might know where she was. It didn't take very long for her face to go white when she was told that Lindsey was in the hospital.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it and any tips to improve it would be great or any comments or questions you guys have.

Thank you,

Serenity

ADHD, **Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder** - It is something that I actually live with and it can be a pain in the butt to be honest. ADHD is a problem with inattentiveness, over-activity, impulsivity, or a combination. For these problems to be diagnosed as ADHD, they must be out of the normal range for a child's age and development. Here is a website that goes more in depth about it for anyone who would really like to know about it. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask and I will answer as best as I can.

Website: www (dot) ncbi (dot) nlm (dot) nih (dot) gov back slash pubmedhealth back slash PMH0002518 back slash


	5. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for all of you so please enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: See the preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

* * *

**Recap:**

(C.I.A Headquarters)

Once Sara and Warrick had left Mandy went looking through the hospitals data base to see if she could find where the girls and Sydney were to be sure. Archie went and searched the video feed so that he was able to help Flicnkman find out where the building might have been. They also noticed that the person wasn't Susan like Sara had thought at first, but they didn't know who it was at this point either. When they heard that, they had Dixon and Jack help to find out who it was. They all pulled out Sara's mission reports and tried to find out who it could have been. They were able to get it down to at least three different people, when they noticed the time. Well all of that was going on Catherine had decided to check in with Lindsey and didn't like it when she didn't pick up her cell phone after a couple of tries. Thinking that maybe for some reason that she had left the hotel she called Sara hoping that she might know where she was. It didn't take very long for her face to go white when she was told that Lindsey was in the hospital.

* * *

Chapter Three

Slowly waking up and opening her eyes Serenity tried to look around where she was, but it was hard because she could hardly move her neck. When that wasn't working she tried to move her arms and legs without much success. She didn't like this but knew that at least she could still feel her extremities and realize that she had chains succouring her wrists and ankles to the table at least she thought it was what she was on top of. About to see what else she might be able to catch she heard a door behind her opening and the sound of heels on the floor. Not wanting to see who it was, went to close her eyes but wasn't quick enough. It was a lady around the age of her mid twenties to late thirties, around the height of five foot nine with long red and blonde highlighted hair. She had hard blue eyes that almost looked like ice, on a round face. Her hair went down to mid back and was done up in a braided pigtails. She also had four piercing in both of her ears, and a nose ring. At first Serenity thought that she had known her form somewhere but decided that in the end she didn't. Trying to move her wrists one more time she felt the shackles cut into her skin and flinched when the lady touched them. Trying to move away she felt her back hit what she found out was a wall and noticed that it was worm and didn't feel like stone.

"Well Serenity it is so nice to see you are awake now... you had me worried for a bit there," she first said taking a few steps back for now, "For awhile now I didn't think that we would ever get a hold of you and get you here... so it was a good thing when I heard that your uncle wasn't able to see you during your surgery it made it easier to get to you."

"What is that you want with me...? I don't even know you or have anything to do with anyone?" she asked, not liking where she felt this was going and not realizing that half of what the lady said wasn't the full truth.

"Well you won't be here for much longer but we do need you to do something for us and it has to do with your uncle," she answered, "Now I was going to have someone else here that way you wouldn't have any ideas of getting out somehow or not doing what I want you to do, but sadly someone stopped us from getting Lindsey and your probably not going to like it."

"Why… what do you have in mind... who knows maybe I will like what you need me to do... I am getting really bored at the moment, well until all of this started over a week ago... I have been having a big blast."

The lady didn't need to know that over the last few weeks not much has really happened because being stuck in some type of building. It had been the end of the week when she had finally found things out about her three friends. She knew herself that Lindsey was safe in Las Vegas and she was glad for that because she didn't have to go through what she and the girls along with Sydney did. Without thinking too much about the lady beside the table she took in some body damage that she could tell by feeling. Most of her body felt fine though the most damage she could feel was in her right shoulder and she didn't know what was causing it. Focusing most of her energy on the one spot the weird feeling was coming from which seemed to come from the center of her right shoulder blade in the front and the back. It took her awhile to notice that she was growing tired and that she had never done anything like this before. When she still couldn't figure it out she gave up and decided to try it again later on and hopefully she could get something there. Nothing ever changed with her like and she growing really tired of it because she didn't understand anything that has been going on for as long as she could remember. Also when she thought she had some type of handle on it something else would go on and change quickly.

'_This should not be happening and I wished that it would all just stop and whatever normal is normal would happen really soon,_' she thought and continued thinking. '_Something big must be going on and this lady has something to do with it… so if I hear her out I can get something and move on from there._'

"First thing is first... you can't have any of your family members trust you for awhile..."

"What that I definitely can't do for you... do you know how long it took me to even meet any of my family members!" who knew she could grow so frustrated, '_This is an in sane, how could she possibly want me to abandon my family… no way in hell._'

"Well if you would let me finish then you might hear why," she replied slamming her hands against the wall, "first when that happens and I am sure you're not going to tell anyone… then I will need for you to stay with me for awhile until you finish helping me out, then I am sure it won't take you very long to get it back."

"Well sadly that might be where you wrong... it took me awhile to get people to trust me... plus if I had it my way I would have been a normal girl just going to school like everyone else... instead I have been stuck using tutors and that isn't really fun."

"Well I would like to say that I know why that is but sadly I don't really care right now... you are too valuable to many different people and they can't keep an eye on you if your..." she started saying when a thought struck her, '_Maybe that might just work out for me if she goes... that way I can pick the school plus she now has that tracking device in her shoulder so she can't get away as much as she tries... plus when the time comes I will know where she is for sure, probably before anyone else can find her._'

* * *

(Imperial Convalescent Hospital / FBI Building)

For the last hour they had been looking all throughout the building to see if they could find her, but turned up nothing which was very frustrating that Don ended up punching a hole in the wall. They took him to the nurses' station to get his hand looked at and wrapped. Once that was done with Vincent took them to get signed out, from there Don had him taken to the F.B.I building because it was closer and he wanted to get this over with. Making sure that he was okay he moved to the observation room where Sara, Warrick and his team were already with them drinking some coffee. He was just about to bring something up when Grissom and Catherin who had left the CIA building when Sara called them on her way over walked in and then following them were Vaughn and surprisingly Sydney as well who didn't look all that bad. She had Nick and Greg who joined them just before they left to the hospital with them head back so they could fill the rest in. She had some band aids on her forehead and both wrists, tight enough that it would take awhile for it to fall apart, though loose enough that it would do anymore damage to her wrists. When everybody was comfy and settled Don decided to have Sara come into the room that had Vincent sitting in one chair on the far side of the table. Sara took the only seat left in the room when Don didn't go for it instead he decided to just lean against the wall with the glass window. From there it didn't take long for him to start fidgeting and he wouldn't face either one of them.

When he still wouldn't speak up Sara placed a file from her lap which she had Grissom bring over with him onto the table in front of her. Thinking for awhile before she decided to open it up and turn it towards him and was hoping that they could figure a few things out going over it together. Though she didn't want to deal with this at all but she knew she had to do this to get her daughter back and something told her that this also had to do with whoever tried to get Lindsey. If this went okay then she could possibly have her last daughter back with her and she would never let these four girls go again. So with that in mind she wouldn't leave Vincent until she knew who took them, but for that to happen he would need to see everything that was in this file. So without much more thought she turned to him and watched his expression and was a little bit happy with what she saw.

There was a picture right at the front of the file of Susan that he looked at after Sara pointed to her for him she asked, "Is this the person whom asked you to make sure she could get to Serenity after she arrived at the hospital."

"Well I don't know who this lady is at all... or what you are talking about or even who you are in the long run?"

He really wanted to answer her questions but he really didn't want to answer them at the same time because of his family. Though when she didn't turn to look away he wasn't too sure that wouldn't do any good with these guys, but before he could continue with what he wanted to say Don spoke up, "Don't give us any of this crap alright Vin... we don't have time for any of this... this here is Serenity's birth mother who was lied to fourteen years ago that she was dead... and I can read it in your eyes you know that women in the picture."

"Don't know what you're talking about Don, I have never seen this lady in my life before and I wouldn't lie with you in the room or even if you were behind that window with everyone else there... why do you think I would do that?"

Getting fed up with all of this Sara slammed her fists onto the table making everybody jump, she slowly said evenly and scarily, "Vincent… just tell us where she has Serenity and tell us now... I don't give a crap about you or your family at the moment... I feel really sorry for your family at this point in time, but I am so close to getting a hold of my daughter after all this time and getting my other three back hopefully... but no you have to be an idiot and say you don't know this person when your face says otherwise!"

Just then before anyone else in the room could speak up there was a knock on the door and a man walked in who none of them knew and took a seat down beside Vincent. This totally threw Vincent off at first because one he didn't know this guy and secondly his family had no money to get a lawyer. Before sitting down beside Vincent he leaned over and whispered something. When he nodded his head the lawyer sat down and showed him a file. With Sara and Don on the other side of the table he was able to show the file it wasn't too hard keeping the other two from finding out what was in it, because it was from the lady who had Serenity and in it was what he would have to do. So many times he wanted to say no and there were a few times where he was close of saying that he did, but he wished he had. The one and only time that he said no to her, she made him watch what would happen to him and his family if he didn't change his mind and from that point on he had no problem saying yes. He had known Don a lot longer than he knew the lady, so he also didn't want to help her but nothing would work and he hated not being able to tell him anything. He also had no clue in what they wanted with Serenity but something told him that it wouldn't be good for anybody in the long run, especially for her. So instead of getting himself into any more trouble like lying to Don he decided to keep his mouth shut and let this guy get him through this mess. The only thing he really hoped for was that these guys would figure it out like he knew they could. If they were able to then a lot of issues won't come to pass and everybody will then be fine.

He was so much in his own thoughts that he never realized that everything was done, until he saw the guy walking towards the door from the corner of his eye. Not paying any attention to the people in the other room or people right outside the room he came from he kept walking. Though he was so busy just walking he didn't see the calculating look Don and Sara had over him, or even Charlie who had just come from a different area on the floor. It was confusing Charlie because one he had never met this guy before or seen him anywhere in the F.B.I headquarters, but something told him it was important. Over the last couple of weeks he had been getting weird feelings that he had to look out for something or someone important. During that time every case helped with whether it was with Don's team or someone else it kept getting stronger. Today it was the strongest well he was helping a team and it didn't feel like a good thing when he saw this guy. He didn't know why but when he looked at the file in the other guy's hand he got a sick feeling and that was the weirdest feeling he had. So with that in mind the guy had brought a photo out and on top where the main photo was surrounded by small ones had him by total surprise. He recognized the girl in the photo and was trying to figure out from where as well and in that process the file in his hand dropped to the floor with the papers going every which way.

So focused on the two people walking away Don didn't notice his younger brother Charles 'Charlie' Eppes coming their way until he heard the file drop onto the floor turning around to face him asked, "Hey buddy what are you doing here... we aren't working on a case right now that we need your help with at the moment."

"Oh um... I um... I'm working with Fredrick's team on their case at the moment," Charlie answered, as the two guys got on the elevator, "Who were those guys who just left here?"

"That was Vincent a doctor friend of ours who went to high school with me," Don replied, studying Charlie's face as he handed him back the papers he picked up.

Some of the photos that had fallen onto the floor from the file when he helped to pick up some of the files were those of Serenity that he had in his own possession. He knew that Charlie helped more than just his team with cases every once and a while but he hadn't known that he was at this point and was hoping that he hadn't seen the photos that fell on the floor. Making sure he didn't see them Don put them behind him and passed them off to Colby who was standing there. Yet he wasn't quiet fast enough that Charlie had seen it and recognized the face right away and before he looked back up he schooled his face blank said thank you for help picking up the file and walked towards the elevator himself. While he was waiting for the doors to close he kept his face down so they didn't see him with a surprised look on his face, though once they were finally closed he lifted his face up towards the escape hatch. Before Don had picked up all of the pictures of the girl he was able to sneak one up and as he looked it over the more he believed he knew this girl but he couldn't figure out from where. Then not long after he did realize from where he recognized her; there were a lot of time that he had come here and seen her, whether she was talking with Don or someone else. He was thinking about some more times when the elevator came to stop and he stepped out he remembered other places he had spotted her. Sometimes like he first thought he had seen her here, on the street throughout L.A, Pasadena, or even on the campus he worked. Even some of his classes he had seen her and it was really weird to him for some reason, but he tried hard not to think about it; though now he was really curious. He had a strange vibe from her and he couldn't decide if it was good or bad, but he was thinking about this so much he never noticed who he walked into.

Before she got very far when they both stood up he turned to face her when she didn't walk any further, "You are the girl that my brother and his team are talking about... your Serenity I believe?"

"Yes I am and I really need you to take me to him Charlie it is really important." She answered pulling on his arm.

Not knowing what to really do for her at this point he lead her to the elevator and told one of the security people as they walked past to let Don know they were coming. Though he wasn't too sure if the person caught it because the next thing he knew they were heading up to the bull pen.

* * *

(Bull pen)

When the elevator doors were closed and no one else was paying them much attention, they all gathered around Colby, David and Megan's desks. There were many different things that they could do but they weren't sure which one to start with. Especially with them not learning anything from Vincent like they were hoping for, because they could tell he was hiding something. His eyes said it all, but also the way the lawyer was acting, just set something off. So Don thought over what they did have in their possession and decided quickly what they could do with those.

"If it is okay with everybody I would like for Colby and Warrick to look over the video surveillance we got an..." Don started saying when they all heard the ding of the elevator arriving.

All of them turned around at the same time to see Charlie coming back off of it, with a female right beside him. As soon as they got a really good look at who she was they were shocked. It was Serenity and she looked like there was nothing wrong with her at all. No cuts, scratches, burns or even stitches or bruises. The skin around her wrists looked like she wasn't missing any skin or muscle; even her shoulder that they were told was dislocated had no signs. When Don was sure that she looked good he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head. It felt good that she was there and okay, but this now left a lot of room for questions and hopefully she felt like answering them. He led her to Colby's chair and asked him to get her a can of Pepsi.

He waited until she had enough time to calm herself down and take a few sips before he addressed her, "How did you get away and where have you been?"

When she was finished the can and took one last calming breath she answered, "Well to start off do we have somewhere we can go and talk where no one can listen into the conversation?"

"Sure we can take this to Charlie's house, it will be totally safe there and we will double make sure that the coast is clear."

* * *

(Casa Eppes)

They had gone over the place four times and came up with nothing, it also turned out that they had arrived just as Alan Eppes had finished making dinner. Sometime around lunch time it felt like he should cook a lot of food and that after dinner tonight all lives of the people coming was going to change. He never did understand these days and it happened when the boys were growing up he had these feelings whenever there was times that something was really going to change whether it was in a good way or even when something bad was going to happen. He felt good about those because then he could be there when they really need him. He also felt that a lot of things that no one knew were going to be coming out to many different people and it would make a group of people become really close friends and even a certain type of family, their lives are going to really change. As soon as that was cleared and Serenity thought it was safe they moved into the house and headed for the front room, well Don and Charlie got everybody a bottle of beer. They all grabbed a seat around the room and just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well the case that I was working on before the three sisters went missing was a very long mission and it consisted of very, very dangerous things, that I had to have a major surgery and as soon as I was out of it for the few days I didn't feel right... something was wrong and I couldn't figure it out.." she started saying but had to stop and lean onto Don who was right beside her, because she got really dizzy.

As soon as she thought she was okay and was going to continue once again, when she started seeing red across the back of her closed eye lids. She didn't like the feelings she was getting from this and it almost felt like it started from her right shoulder as she started speaking and just slowly made its way up to her eyes. She tried many times to shack it off, but no matter how many times she tried it just made it worse and there was nothing she could do about it and it was scaring her. If only she can hopefully get rid of the pain and be able to tell them what she was trying to say. She had to get this out; they could help her find out what they did to her during those surgeries, because nothing good was going to come from this.

"Sere what's wrong... are you okay?" Don asked, as he got her onto the couch when Sara and Warrick got off, making sure she was settled, when she started moaning.

When it did finally pass she very slowly started to get up into a sitting position and replied, "I am supposed to make it look like I am betraying you guys."

* * *

Okay so I am pretty sure that this doesn't make much sense, but if anyone knows what I can do to improve it I would be glad to hear it. Thank you for taking time to read and I do hope you enjoyed. Now I have also written a new chapter and do hope that it either clears some things up.

Thank you everyone.

Serenity


End file.
